After development of an application program is completed, the initially developed application program is improved by adding a new function, so as to better satisfy requirements of a user. In order to improve the development efficiency, a program development engineer integrates multiple application programs together.
Generally, the program development engineer integrates application programs in two manners. The first manner is integrating application programs in a manner of packaging a software development kit (SDK), and the second manner is integrating application programs in a code-level multiplexing manner.
The manner of packaging an SDK refers to independently developing an SDK tool by using an existing application program, to provide a corresponding functional interface to a party needing integration and multiplexing. Advantages of this manner are that integration requirements may be satisfied, and a development workload of an integrating party is very small; while, disadvantages are that an integrated party needs to invest in development and maintain a resource of the SDK, and is not flexible enough, and an SDK of a new version is needed when a new function is added. In addition, a compatibility problem of SDK updating further needs to be considered, and SDK operating efficiency optimization is also a difficult problem. As a development team of three application programs, corresponding labor resources and time resources need to be invested in maintaining an SDK used for integration, development costs are large, and integration is hard to implement.
In the code-level multiplexing manner, a party needing integration and multiplexing develops a function the same as that of an integrated party. Compared with the first manner, the second manner may optimize a code structure and program execution efficiency and stability to a larger extent. The integrated party has a small workload. However, in the second manner, development and maintenance costs invested by an integrating party are excessively large, the second manner is not flexible enough, and when a new function is added, the integrating party needs to synchronously develop the new function with the integrated party.
Therefore, there is a need to solve technical problems in the computer technology to efficiently and effectively integrate application programs and to generate an integrated application.